


Untitled

by thawrecka



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy sitting in front of the TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Channel flicking. They push from station to station, tiny sparks of sound and motion, brief flickers of colour. Around them the house is dark and quiet as the day sinks into the pavement and lets the night run over it.

"--those dirty mutants--"  
"--lemon fresh scent--"  
"--that was sloppy and--"  
"--for 35 minutes. Here's one we prep--"

Billy's head is tired on Teddy's shoulder and his neck is sore. Teddy's eyes feel scratchy. Billy's hand is like a lead paperweight on Teddy's thigh.

"--against nature. We have to show them--"  
"--it wasn't me. It was--"

They are alone in the house. This is only a momentary situation. Billy's mother is at the store getting milk. His father is caught in traffic across town. His parents don't want them left alone until they register. It's not ideal.

"--come back where they all came from--"  
"--hold his hands down--"  
"--and then I cut out her--"

There's nothing they want to see, just noise.

"--downtown where unlicensed--"

It's getting dark. The house is quiet.


End file.
